The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘USCALI212-1’.
The new Calibrachoa is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hikone, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new heat-tolerant and disease-resistant Calibrachoa cultivars with densely mounding plant habit and numerous and attractive flowers.
The new Calibrachoa originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Apr. 16, 2003 in Hikone, Shiga, Japan of a proprietary seedling selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number C67-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number CJ03-051, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany on Jun. 4, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany since Jun. 5, 2004 has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.